April's Daughter
by Sapphire93
Summary: Chap.23 up! FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT. I do want to own Donny because he is cute!

**Ann:** Here is chapter 1 for "April's Daughter".

* * *

**Chapter 1**

One night down in the lair, Mikey and Raph were going at eachother like always. While Leo comes down giving them blank stares and smiling a little bit. While Master Splinter walks in shocked.

"WHAT THE !#$ IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!" Master Splinter yelled.

"Whoa. That was cool." Mikey smiled.

"I had nothing to do with this! I just came down!" Leo scaredly said.

"Well you were just standing there watching them! When I am gone, you are supposed to break them up!" Master Splinter yelled agerly.

"Sorry."

"And what were you fighting about this time?"

"Who is gonna go first on the training sessin." Mikey said shyly.

"We had already dicused that. Donatello is going first. ......Where is Donatello?"

"Um, well...you see Master Splinter, I, uh...w-we don't...we don't know." Leo admitted.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE DONATELLO IS?!?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR OWN BROTHER IS?!? HOW COULD YOU EVEN LEAVE TRACK OF HIM???? WHEN I LEFT AT 11:00, HE WAS STILL ASLEEP!!"

"Sorry. I was going to go out and look for him...but it's daytime." Leo said.

"Oh, you are going to go out and look for him. You and your brothers."

"But it's daytime. We'll go tonight."

"You will go right now."

"But--ok."

"Hi." I said.

"Hi. Who are you?" Donny asked.

"Sapphire."

"Ok. I'm Donatello Turtle but you can just call me--"

"--Donny, I know."

"How the !$# did you know that?"

"My mom."

"Your mom? Who's your mom?"

"You know her. I think she's in love with you."

"What? I don't even know your mother."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"You even said it in your diary."

"You read my diary??"

"Just a little bit. I spy on people and I always spy on you! That's because mommy is in love with you! So I found your room and read your diary."

"I only wrote about a lady named April."

I gave him an obvioues look.

"What's your last name?"

"O'Neil."

"I KNEW IT!! APRIL O'NEIL IS YOUR MOTHER?!?!"

"SHUT UP! Your going to wake up the whole city, if you scream like that again!"

"Wait a minute." Leo said.

"What? What is it?" Mikey asked.

"I don't think that--..........................."

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY! I WANT TO FIND DONNY AND GO HOME!!!" Raph yelled.

"I heard Donny, though. At least, I think I did. No, I heard him. That scream was Donny!" Leo said.

"What did he say?" Raph asked.

"I'm not sure. But I think he said:I know it, Arail O'Sheil, is her father."

"...What?"

"Then somebody said:Butt up."

"Let's go this way!"

"I can't believe this! April has a daughter???? Why didn't she tell me? Wait a second! If she has a daughter, who's the husband?" Donny asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Daddy died. Now Mom is in love with you!" I said.

"But I go over her house basicly everyday! How come I never see you there?"

"I live down the street."

"How come you know so much about me, too?"

"Your all mom talks about."

"Really?!"

"Yep. Day and night. Non stop. Just you every single day! Plus, her diary is filled with you."

"You like butting into other peoples business, don't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Hey, look!" Mikey yelled.

"What?" Leo asked.

"It's Donny! Down there! With that guy!"

"That's not a guy, that's a girl!" Raph yelled.

"Donny's got a girlfriend, Donny's got a girlfriend!" Mikey sang.

"Take out your weapons, and get ready!" Leo said as all three of them took out their weapons.


	2. a cousin

**Ann:** Thanks for the reviews everybody! And I am so sorry that I never updated for a while. I had my aunt's birthday, and my sister's birthday, and I was sick for a couple of days. So sorry 'bout that. Here's chapter 2.

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

"Guys, are you ready yet?" Leo said impatiotly.

"Let me kill Mikey first..." Raph said very mad.

"NO! Now let's go!"

"Oh, ok."

"HIIII-YAHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikey yelled.

"You are such an idiot." Raph said.

Mikey just smiled.

Then Raph glared at him, and leo glared at them both.

"What was that noise?" I asked.

"I don't-"

CRASH! BANG! BOOM!

"-Know." Donny finished his sentence.

"Donny! Stand back!" Leo yelled pointing a sword at me.

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Yeah, Leo. Why?" I asked in a lovingly voice.

"Ah, I, ah..."

"Because, you and I both know that I have two swords like you and Mikey's weapons, and Raph's weapons...and don't forget that I have two pink bostaffs." I flerted with a little glare.

"Umm..." Leo stammered.

"Wow." Mikey's eyes glowed.

Raph saw the look in Mikey's eyes, and covered them. Then Mikey's smile faded because of Raph.

"Well?" I asked.

"Ah, Leo! This is Sapphire." Donny ran in front of him.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Sapphire. I'll tell you the whole story when we get home. And I need to yell at Master Splinter."

"Why? Tell me. Tell me right now!"

"Ok. This is Sapphire, as I already said. Her last name is O'Neil."

"What?"

"Please, Leo!"

Leo nodded and sat back down on the ground.

"So anyway. She's April's daughter. Master Yoshi is her, or was, he was her uncle. He was April's brother. Everyday when April and Sapphire went to his house, Sapphire would play with his pet rat. Which now we call him, Master Splinter. So Sapphire is like our cousin."

"We have a cousin?"

"Well, yeah, sort of."

"Wow."

"So that's why I need to go home and yell at Master Splinter."

"For what reason?"

"HE DIDN'T TELL US THAT WE HAVE A COUSIN!"

"Ok then. We need to go home, right now."

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"Didn't you just here Donny's story?"

"No."

Everybody rolled their eyes, but Raph just glared at him and Mikey had no clue, what was going on.


	3. We have to move

**Ann:** Here is chapter 3!

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

Back down at the lair...

"So that's the end of the story! So why didn't you tell us?" Donny yelled.

"I did not think that it was important." Master Splinter said.

"And why are you grounding me?"

"Because you went out of the lair and I said to stay in the sewers."

"Why do you want us to stay in the sewers all of the sudden?"

"Because I knew that Sapphire was there."

"So in other words, you didnt want us to know that we all have a cousin?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe this!"

"But you can not tell Ms.O'Neil about Sapphire."

"Why not?"

"Because. The other reason that I didn't want you to meet her was because she is very dangerus. That is why she was put in a Foster Home. Ms.O'Neil was heartbroken to put her in there."

"But Sapphire said that she lived right down the street."

"I know. There is a Foster Home down the street from Ms.O'Neil's home."

"Oh. I never knew that. How did you know that she was out there?"

"After you four all went to bed last night, I turned on the T.V. and I saw her. They said that she ran away from the foster home and she started to make trouble. A lot of trouble."

"Oh."

"So I do not want you and your brothers to see her ever again."

"But she knows where we live. She told me she 'explored' down here," then Donny started to pout, "And she read my diary."

"This is very bad. We will have to move our location. She can never find us. She is very powerful, and she has two Katana Swords, two Kunchucts, two Sai Blades, and two Bostaffs. Not one, but two." Master Splinter said very worried.

"Sorry I went out even though you told me not to." Donny apoligized.

"Yes, yes. I am also glad that you did, though."

"Why?"

"Because now we know that she has been down here. So now we know what to expect. We need to move because then if we did not know, then we would not move and so she could attack us from our own home. Just like those Mousers did with our last home."

"Are we going to just move into another lair, or what?"

"No. We will live in the sewers as always. Only we will move to the sewers of, New Hamshere."

"That far! We can't live that far! What about April? What about Casey? What about the Shredder?"

"I am so sorry, my son. But we have no choice. Go tell your brothers to pack. I will explain it all to them while we move. Hurry! Hurry!"

"Ok." Donny left.

Donny left to go tell Leo. So when he did Donny did his packing while Leo went to tell Raph, and then Leo went to go pack and Raph told Mikey and then Mikey and Raph went back to their own rooms and started to pack to move away from their beloved home. Mean while, I was in the living room on top of the ceiling listening to Master Splinter's and Donny's converation. So when they went to go pack and tell everybody else or whatever Master Splinter told Donny to do, I left with an evil smile on my face.


	4. On The Road

**Ann:** Here is chapter 4.

**Chapter 4**

When they were on the road, Master Splinter had to explain the whole thing, all over again. The turtles understood even though they didn't want to leave their home. They also didn't want to go all the way up to N.H. Aother reason why they didn't want to go was because they didn't want to have to walk all of that long way. They were very sad to go. They didn't know this, but there was no point to moving. The reason of that was because I was right behind them...

"How much further?" in Mikey's voice, the question dragged on.

"A lot further, Mikey." Leo answered.

"Can't we stop to rest again?"

"No we can not," Master Splinter answered, "If we are going to go to N.H. to move to another home, then we need to have very little rests. We may save all of those rests for night time. Walk a little bit faster now."

"But I can't," Mikey whined, "I'm too tired."

"We all are, Mikey." Donny admitted.

"Yeah, now sit on it!" Raph was begining to lose his patience.

"Raphael! There will be none of that! Let's go." Master Splinter said.

Later on that day, everyone was begining to get tired and hungry and thristy and grumpy and all sorts of emotions! Raph and Mikey were fighting with each other, Donny started to whine, and Leo wanted to cry. A few hours later, Master Splinter finally gave in to them and they stopped to rest and eat dinner.

"Donatello, pitch up the tents! Michelangelo, set up the sleeping bags! Raphael, go lie a blanket out and set it up. That is what we are going to eat on. And Leonardo, go make dinner." Master Splinter ordered.

Later...

"I'm done!" Donny came out from one of the tents.

"Me too!" Mikey said.

"I'll be done in a minute." Raph said.

"Dinner's almost ready." Leo said.

"Good. Everone who is ready, go get your pj's on." Master Splinter said.

Everyone got thei pj's on and when dinner was ready, Leo and Raph got their pj's on and then they ate. After that, they said good-night to each other and went to bed.

The next day...

"Where's Master Splinter?" Leo asked walking into Donny's tent.

"I don't know." Donny replied.

Donny and Leo went into Raph's room, and he didn't know. Then they tried to wake up Mikey, but he wouldn't wake up. He probably wouldn't know where Master Splinter was anyway.


	5. On The Run

**Chapter 5**

"Where do you think that Master Splinter is?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Donny replied.

"Maybe he went out for a morning walk." Raph suggusted.

"Naw, he would've told us. Plus, with Sapphire out, he probably wouldn't leave us alone." Leo said.

"Yeah, that's right, too." Raph said.

"Into my heart! Into my heart! Come into my heart, Lord Jesus...come in today, come in to stay, come into my heart, Lord Jesus!" I sang.

"SAPPHIRE!" Donny yelled.

"Hi!" I said happily.

"Drop the act! We know you kiddnapped Master Splinter! Where is he?" Leo yelled.

"What makes you think that I have him? I come here every morning for a little walk." I said.

"Yeah, yeah where is he?"

"I said I don't have him."

"Hello, my sons." Master Splinter came back.

"Where were you?" Leo asked.

"Out for a walk. I did not want to wake you up."

"Well couldn't you tell us?"

"I said that I did not want to wake you up."

"See? Told you that I didn't have him." I said.

"Why is she here!" Master Splinter asked alarmed.

"She said she was on a walk." Donny answered.

"We must go! Now!"

"What? Why? Hey! Wait! Aren't you going to pack up first...and there they go." I said.

"WAIT!" Raph yelled.

"What is it?" Master Splinter asked still alarmed just as all of them were.

"We can't leave!"

"Yes! We have to! We can not pack up our things!"

"But it isn't a thing!"

"What?"

"It's Mikey."

"Why does that poor, poor kid sleep in so late?" Master Splinter started to ask the sky questions.

"Let's go!" Raph said as all of them turned back to go get Mikey.

"MIKEY! MIKEY! WAKE UP!" Leo yelled.

"Hey, you guys are back! Wanna have a party?" I asked.

They all looked at me. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Then Mikey woke up and just started screaming with them.

"What is up with you guys today?" I asked.

"What are we screaming for?" Mikey asked.

"We'll explained everything while we're running! Come on!" Donny said as they all left again.

"So why are we running?" Mikey asked.

"Because Sapphire's there and she's evil remember!" Raph explained.

"No."

"Ooooof coarse you don't." Raph sighed.

"Less talk, more run!" Leo yelled.

"Alright!" Raph snapped.

"Don't snap at me!"

"I can snap at you if I want to!"

"Well, I'm the leader, so you can't pick a fight with me!"

"Who gradulated and made you leader?"

"Master Splinter."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the toughest!"

"No your not! I am!"

"No, me."

"Me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

"This is stupid."

"I agree."

"...Hey!"

"Wanna keep doing it?"

"Ok. Me!"

"No, not you, me!"

"Leoardo, and Raphael! Shut up! Don't fight. Just run!" Master Splinter yelled.

"Ok." the both of them said.

"I'm hungry again!" Mikey whined.

"Michelangelo..." Master Splinter warned.

"Ok, ok."

_I have a favor to ask all of you who review this chapter. Answer this question and see if you are right in the later on chapters (meaning like chapter 11 or maybe 23 or something like that.). Do you think that I'm evil?_


	6. Second Thoughts

**Ann: Sorry that this is late...I had the flu.**

**_Chapter 6_**

**I ran in front of them.**

**"Why do you keep running away from me?" I asked.**

**"Because your evil." Mikey answered.**

**"MIKEY!" They all yelled.**

**"Donny, what does he mean that I'm evil?" I asked.**

**"Can we have a minute together?" Donny asked the guys.**

**"She's gonna kiddnap you!" Mikey said.**

**"Shut up!" Raph yelled.**

**"Either that or she'll kiss ya!"**

**"Michalangelo!" Master Splinter yelled.**

**"Sorry."**

**"Sorry about my brother. You should know how he acts since you spy on us and all of that." Donny said.**

**"Yeah. Why did he say that I'm evil?" I asked again.**

**"Oh, he was just kidding about that."**

**"Then why did you all run away from me when I came?"**

**"Umm..."**

**"And why did you all think that I kiddnapped Master Splinter?"**

**"Well-"**

**"And why did you scream when you woke up Mikey?"**

**"Those are some pretty good questions..."**

**"Yeah, and I'd like some pretty good answeres from you."**

**"...Ok we do think that your evil."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because! I don't know! Master Splinter just told us that you were evil and then I told my brothers and then we went to go pack and then-"**

**"I know."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I was spying."**

**"Oh."**

**"I don't get it. I don't get it! Everybody I go around, thinks that I'm evil...I'm not. And I am really suprised that you! Even you think that I'm evil. Donny, I thought you were my friend."**

**"I am your friend."**

**"Then why do you think that I'm evil?"**

**"Because, I trust Master Splinter. And I trust my brothers."**

**"But you don't trust me?"**

**"No, I mean yeah but..." he just stared at me.**

**"I shook my head. "I can't believe you." I ran off.**

**"No, Sapphire!"**

**"Stay away from me! Just stay away!"**

**"Where is she going?" Leo asked.**

**"I don't know. All I know is that we can go and move back to our lair."**

**"Awww man! We walked all this way for nothing?" Mikey yelled.**

**"Yeah, Mikey. It looks that way." Donny yelled.**

**"So what happened?" Raph and Leo asked.**

**"Nothing."**


	7. The Shedder

**_Chapter 7_**

**"Man, I can't believe those guys! How can mom be friends with them?" I asked myself.**

**"People, are stupid." a voice answered.**

**"Who said that?"**

**"I did."**

**"Who's I?"**

**"Me."**

**"Who's me?"**

**"The Shedder."**

**"You? My mother always told me the you were bad!" I yelled.**

**"Oh,no. I'm not bad. I'm misunderstood. Like you are."**

**"How would you know?"**

**"I know everything! And if you'll come along, we can work out our problems and fix them together."**

**"NO! I don't know you! So I'm not going!"**

**"No, no! I have the same problem as you do! Your not evil, I'm not evil. Those turtles think you are though."**

**"How did you know about the turtles?"**

**"Like I said, I know everything!"**

**"Ok, then what is our other thing that we have in common?"**

**"The turtles! They think your evil, and they think I'm evil. They even tried to kill me!"**

**"..."**

**"And they'll do the same to you if you don't come with me and go back to them."**

**"No! They don't think that I'm evil," I said trying not to picture them trying to kill me, "Good-bye!"**

**"Fine. Suit yourself..." he disappered.**

**Later I was running in though the woods. "OW!" I yelled.**

**"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you-Sapphire?" Donny asked.**

**"Donny?" I asked.**

**"Hi. What are you doing here?"**

**"Nothing. Just runnng by...you know how I told you to stay away from me?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well, you don't have too."**

**"Ok."**

**"Ok. Bye, bye!" I said running off again into the night.**


	8. Believe Me

**_Chapter 8_**

**Donny chased after me.**

**"SAPPHIRE! Wait for me!" he yelled.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Why did you change your mind all of the sudden?"**

**"No reason. Why?"**

**"Did someone tell you or something?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Who?"**

**"Big guy with tin all around him. He said his name was the Shedder."**

**"Crap! Guys! Guys!"**

**"What is it now?" Leo muttered.**

**"The Shedder just talked to Sapphire!" Donny yelled.**

**"Oh. So then she has to be evil!" Mikey said.**

**"No she's not evil, but we all know that the Shedder is!" **

**"How did you find this out?" Raph asked.**

**"Sapphire told me." Donny replied.**

**"But isn't she mad at you or something like that?" Mikey asked.**

**"She was." Donny answered.**

**"SHUT UP!" I yelled.**

**"What?" Donny asked.**

**"No more talk about me, the Shedder, or anybody else!" **

**"Why?"**

**"Because that's all I hear you guys talking about! It's usually me!"**

**"Oh. Well this time it's the Shedder." after that Donny just continued on what I told him when we bashed into eachother.**

**"But he's not evil!" I yelled.**

**"What do you mean he's not evil?" Leo asked.**

**"He told me that he was only misunderstood like me!"**

**"Man, that's stupid!" Raph yelled.**

**"Yeah, everybody knows that the Shedder is evil!" Mikey explained.**

**"If you don't believe me, then fine." I walked away.**

**"She doesn't know what hit her, does she?" Raph asked.**

**"Nope." Leo and Mikey answered.**


	9. Lost

**_Chapter 9_**

**"Where are we going?" Mikey asked.**

**"Home." Donny said annoyed.**

**"Are you mad?"**

**"No."**

**"Are you annoyed at something? Or many someone?"**

**"No."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Are you positive?"**

**"YES!"**

**"Ok! Ok! I just wanted to know if something was wrong...which I think something is..."**

**"Mikey, nothing is wrong."**

**"Ok. Where are the others?"**

**"We split up to find where we are."**

**"And I got stuck with you?"**

**"What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"Nothing...nothing."**

**"Do you know where we are?"**

**"Donny, your the smart one, if you don't know where we are, then I don't know where we are."**

**"Ok, never mind."**

**"So you don't know where we are then?"**

**"No. Do you know or do you think you know where the others are?"**

**"Noppers."**

**"Fine. I don't either. Just don't sound so happy."**

**"What is the matter with you?"**

**"Fine, do you want to know?"**

**"YES!"**

**"WE'RE LOST!"**

**"We're lost?"**

**"We've been lost ever since we saw that sign that said: Three Miles To Lake."**

**"I can't believe this!"**

**"Are you sure you don't know where Leo and Raph are?"**

**"Yes. Yeah, I'm positive!"**

**"Great!"**

**"What are we going to do? We have no food, no water! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"**

**"MIKEY! Shut up! Shut up. We'll be ok. Don't worry."**

**"What time is it?"**

**"5:00."**

**"Weren't we supposed to meet the others at 4:00?"**

**"Yep."**

**"We're going to die..."**


	10. Still Lost

**_Chapter 10_**

**"Raph?" Leo asked.**

**"What?" Raph answered.**

**"Where are we? Do you know where we are right now?"**

**"Nope. Your the one who is leading us."**

**"Right."**

**"Do you know where we are?"**

**"No."**

**"You mean you got us lost!"**

**"Not lost. Just...ok yeah, I did get us lost."**

**"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU GET US LOST?"**

**"Now, Raph, just calm down."**

**"CALM! HOW CAN I BE CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"**

**"RAPH SHUT UP!"**

**"..."**

**"Thank you. Now we'll just have to find out way out of here."**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah! And how are we going to do that?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Great."**

**"Hey, this isn't so bad...I mean maybe Donny and Mikey will find us or maybe we'll run into Master Splinter or maybe-"**

**"We'll just die."**

**"We're not going to die. Like I said maybe Donny and Mikey will find us."**

**"Maybe their lost, too."**

**"Their not lost."**

**"How do you know?"**

**"Because I know everything, I'm the leader."**

**"Right..."**


	11. Waiting

**_Chapter 11_**

**"Do you think Raph and Leo are lost?" Mikey asked.**

**"Probably." Donny answered.**

**Leo and Raph...**

**"So you think Mikey and Donny are lost?" Raph asked.**

**"Yep." Leo answered.**

**To Master Splinter...**

**"My sons were supposed to meet me...they were supposed to meet me here an hour ago. I do not know were they have gone to but-oh. They are all probably lost...I can not do anything but wait for them. But we do really need to hurry up. I will have to wait. But I can not. I need my sons here and now...right now. They need to be here. I will just have to bring them here myslf...but how? Let's see...I do not know where they are, they are probably lost, and if they are lost, they probably do not know where they are. So, yes. I need to bring them here but how I am going to do that, I do not know. I know! I will call them each on their Shell-Cell. Too bad they all have different shell numbers...and that I can not remember those shell numbers...and that I have no idea who is paired up with who...I think I will just call Leonardo, and I can have him give me Raphael, Michalangelo, and Donatello's shell numbers. That is if I can find a piece of paper...and I can remember Leonardo's shell number...and if I can find a pen...and if that pen had any ink in it...and if I had brought my Shell-Cell, everything would be perfect. Yes. Just great. But I did not and I can not. I will have to just wait up for them to get here. But then again they are lost and they are probably each going in a cmplete different direction...I will have to go out and look for them."**

**After that, Master Splinter left and Leo and Raph finally found their way there. But they didn't know if that was the right place and they didn't know where the others were since Master Splinter had just left and Leo and Raph just missed him. This was all getting too confusing for them. So they didn't think that is was the right place, so they left. So obviosly, a couple of minutes after that, Donny and Mikey found their way there and of course, they didn't think it was the right place and they didn't know where Master Splinter was and they didn't know where Leo and Raph were. So they left to go look for them and nobody found each other for a very lond time...**


	12. Looking for Master Splinter

**_Chapter 12_**

**"THERE YOU ARE! Where were you?" Donny saw Leo and Raph.**

**"What do you mean? We were looking for you!" Leo said.**

**"I went to the hotel and nobody was there!" **

**"We went there and nobody was there!"**

**"Then where's Master Splinter?"**

**"I don't know. He might be the one who's waiting for us."**

**"Then let's go back to the hotel!"**

**To Master Splinter...**

**"Where are they?" Master Splinter asked himself. "I need to at least know where thay are..."**

**At the hotel...**

**"Master Splinter isn't here, Leo. Now what do we do?" Raph asked.**

**"I don't know. Just wait for him." Leo answered.**

**"Hi, guys!" I yelled.**

**"Hi!" Donny ran over to me.**

**"What is she doing here?" Raph asked.**

**"What are you doing here?" Donny asked.**

**"I'm here on vacation...why?" I asked.**

**"No, reason. Do you know where Master Splinter is?"**

**"No. But I do know that Mom and Casey are next door to you."**

**"What?"**

**"Yeah, I'm hanging out with them."**

**"Where are they?"**

**"Next door to you."**

**"Where's our room!"**

**"Over there."**

**"Bye! Thanks! Come on guys!"**

**"What?" Mikey asked.**

**"April and Casey are here!"**

**"Why are they here?" Raph asked.**

**"I don't know, but Sapphire said that they were here on vacation or something like that and their room is right next door to ours!" Donny ran faster then any of them put together.**

**"April! Casey!" Donny knocked on the door.**

**"#!"**

**"I think I just made Casey mad..."**

**"WHAT?" Casey swung the door open.**

**"Hi." Leo said.**

**"Oh. It's you guys. Hold on a second. April we're going to have to have our romantic evening later. The turtles are at the door."**

**"Awww...and we finally got Sapphire out of the way, and now they have to come..." April complained.**

**"I know." Casey said.**

**"Are we diserbing you guys?" Raph asked.**

**"Nope. Come on in..."**

**"Ok. Hello."**

**"Now. What do you want?"**

**"Do you know where Master Splinter is?"**

**"He came by about an hour ago asking us where you were and we told him that we didn't know so he said that he went out in the woods to go look for you." April said.**

**"Wonderful." Raph smiled.**


	13. Help

**_Chapter 13_**

**"Alright! Back out into the woods!" Leo yelled and ran off.**

**"Can I help?" I asked.**

**"Sure." Donny said.**

**We all ran outside and into the woods. We ever found him. It was the next day and everybody was tired.**

**"Can we go back to the hotel, Leo? We're all tired!" Raph yawned.**

**"I know, I know! You guys can go, but I'm staying right here and I'm looking for Master splinter!" Leo said.**

**"We'll find him after a nap...come on." Raph tried to drag Leo but he was too weak since he was so tired. Donny and I were already leaning on a tree asleep."See, Leo? Donny and Sapphire are already asleep! Look at them. We have to go back and find him later! Ok? Come on!" Raph tried dragging him again but it didn't work out as he wanted it to. "Fine. Suit yourself. Goodnight." Raph sat down next to Donny and fell straight asleep.**

**"Yeah, ok. Goodnight and goodbye..." Leo left.**

**Back at the hotel...**

**"Ahhhhhhhhhh...finally! We can be alone in peace..." Casey said.**

**"How do you know nobody will knock on the door, or come in?" April asked.**

**"Because I got sick of everybody coming, so I nailed the door shut."**

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

**"WHO THE !#& IS IT NOW!" Casey yelled.**

**"Casey!" April yelled. "Go get the door now!"**

**"Sorry..." Casey opened the door.**

**"Hello." Master Splinter said.**

**"Master Splinter? What are you doing here? Where's the turtles?"**

**"I can not find them still."**

**"Well, they came here yesterday asking where you were so we told them that you went to go look for them so they went out to go and look for you and then they never came back. So you can't find them and you have no dea where they are?"**

**"They always run off like this but at least those I do know where they are...this time I do not know where they are."**

**"Let's go find them!" April stood up.**

**"But, April! What bout our romantic evening together?" Casey asked.**

**"Sorry we can have it when we find the turtles. I'm sorry, Casey."**

**"That's ok."**


	14. Help From April And Casey

**_Chapter 14_**

**Three hours later...**

**"Where could they be?" April asked.**

**"I do not know..." Master Splinter answered.**

**"There!" Casey pointed to the tree Raph, Donny, and I were lening on asleep. But Leo left to go look for Master Splinter some more.**

**"Wake up!" April shook us all and we woke up."**

**"Hi." I said.**

**"Where is Leonardo?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"He was here."Raph answered.**

**"He should be here."**

**"Yeah he should but he's not..."**

**"I know that he is not here. I am just saying to you that he is supposed to be with you guys."**

**"He was here. Donny and Sapphire were asleep. Then I fell asleep and now he's gone."**

**"I know he is gone."**

**"Oh. Ok. Goodnight..."**

**"Wait! Do not fall asleep on us! At least let us bring you kids back to the hotel so you can sleep there..."**

**"No, we're comveriable..." Raph dozed off and all three of us were asleep again.**

**"Now what do we do?" April asked.**


	15. Where's Leo?

**_Chapter 15_**

**"WAKE UP!" Master Splinter yelled.**

**"Huh? What? What?" I asked.**

**"Where is Leonardo?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Donatello. Donatello. DONATELLO!"**

**"What?" Donny asked.**

**"Do you know where Leonardo went?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"No."**

**"Raphael..."**

**"Wha?" Raph just woke up.**

**"Are you sure that you do not know where your brother is?" Master Splinter asked all mad.**

**"Which one?"**

**"Leonardo..."**

**"No."**

**"You are not sure? Where is he?"**

**"I don't know..."**

**"You just said that you were not sure that you did not know where your brother was, though."**

**"Don't listen to me...you know I'm weird in the morning..."**

**"Whatever."**

**"Do you have any clue where he could be?" April asked.**

**"No." Raph answered.**

**"Of course not..."**

**"April, can we go back and have our romantic evening together?" Casey asked.**

**"Not now. We'll do it tomorrow."**

**"You know, when I said the words:'Let's have a romantic evening together now.' I didn't mean to have the turtles come, have te maid come in, have Master Splinter come in, have the turtles get lost, go out and find them, have Leo get lost, and having to nail the door shut!"**

**"I-said-we'll-do-it-tomorrow..." April glared at him.**

**"Like I said:Let's go find Leo." Casey walked off.**


	16. Leo's Found, Casey's Lost

**_Chapter 16_**

**"Well what do we do now?" April asked.**

**"What do you mean what do we do now?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"The turtles and my daughter just fell back asleep, Leo is still lost and can't be found, and Casey just walked off trying to look for Leo."**

**"I always thought that he was an idiot." **

**"What are you guys doing here?" Leo walked over.**

**"LEONARDO! What the #!& are you doing here! You are supposed to be lost! No matter...you are here, you are found, and now it is time to go home!" Master Splinter said.**

**"No! We can't go home!" April said.**

**"Why not?" Leo asked.**

**"Casey just left to look for Leo and he's still not back yet..."**

**"This is bad. First Master Splinter gets lost. I go find him. He comes back. I'm lost. Casey tries to find me. I come back. Now Casey's lost..."**

**"Where is he Leo?"**

**"I don't know...but don't worry...we'll find him."**

**"You'd better...because if you don't...I will turn your swords, into chopsticks..."**

**"Ok." Leo squealed.**

**"We will find him Mrs.O'Neil." Master Splinter said.**

**"You'd better." April said.**

**"Right. Watch them. Good-bye..." Master Splinter and Leo ran to go find Casey. **


	17. Waking Up

**_Chapter 17_**

**"Hi mom..." I yawned.**

**"Sapphire! Your finally awake. This reminds me of your first day of school when you wouldn't wake up..." April said.**

**"IT'S SCHOOL! GOOD-NIGHT!"**

**"No! It's not school! I was just saying that it reminded me of a school day because you wouldn't wake up."**

**"Oh. So, there's no school?"**

**"Right."**

**"Ok. Are you sure?"**

**"Well, today is thursday...but you don't have school because I don't think that we would be able to find it. Or get out of here...plus, we're supposed to stay right here while Master Splinter and Leo go look for Casey..."**

**"Why? What happened?"**

**"It's sort of complcated...but I'll tell you. First Leo, you, Mikey, raph, and Donny were looking for Master Splinter. Then you guys got tired, so you fell asleep, and Leo wanted to keep on looking for Master Splinter so he left. Then Casey and I got a knock on our hotel door, and Master Splinter was there. He was wondering where you guys all were. So Casey and I went with Master Splinter to try and find you. But then when we found you guys all alseep, we tried to wake you up, but it was too bad that you guys are all deep sleepers. So anyway, I yelled at Casey because all he wanted to do was go home and have us two have a romantic evening together. I wanted to, too. But I told him that we would do it tomorrow. And I promised him that we would do it tomorrow. He said ok, yet, he still wouldn't shut up about it so I yelled at him to shut up. So he wanted to find Leo faster so we could have a romantic evening alone together, so he went out on his own. Then later, Leo came. Master Splinter and I told him everything that had happened. So now Casey is lost, and Leo and Master Splinter are out there looking for him, and bring him back here. And then we were going to go home so none of this would ever happen again."**

**"I can see how Casey is lost...but how do you know that Leo and Master Splinter are lost tring to find him?"**

**"...You have to make everything hard for me, don't you?" April asked annoyed.**

**I nodded my head and smiled at her.**


	18. Spliting Up Some More

**_Chapter 18_**

**"LEO! MASTER SPLINTER! WHERE ARE YOU?" April yelled.**

**"Your not going to find them that way..." I said.**

**"Your right. Stay here...stay. I'll be right back! Just stay."**

**"Ok."**

**April ran away.**

**"Donny! Donny, wake up!" I said.**

**"What?" Donny asked.**

**"Casey's lost! Leo's lost! Master Splinter's lost! And my mom just left and she'll probably get lost! Follow me!"**

**"What? Why?"**

**"Are you hungry?"**

**"Yeah. But where are we going to find food out here?"**

**"I said follow me!"**

**"No! We can't leave! Raph and Mikey are still alseep!"**

**"They can take care of themselves! Now, come on!" I said running off.**

**"Ummmmm...hey! Sapphire! Wait!" Donny said running after me.**

**"Mikey?" Raph yawned."**

**"What?..." Mikey dozed off.**

**"MIKEY!"**

**"AAAHHHHHHH! WHAT? WHAT?"**

**"Wasn't April, Donny, and Sapphire here?"**

**"I don't know..."**

**"I think Leo went off to go find Master Splinter, then Master Splinter, April, and Casey came...and then Casey went to go get Leo. Then Leo came. Then he and Master Splinter went to go look for Casey. Now April, Donny, and Sapphire are gone and they didn't even bother to wake us up! I can't beileve that! Mikey? Mikey, are you listening to me?"**

**Raph poked Mikey in the stomach. "OW!" Mikey yelled.**

**"SSSHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"What?"**

**"Did you listen to me?"**

**"No, I fell back asleep."**

**"Listen, Casey, Master Splinter, and Leo are lost...and I don't knowMikey wake up!"**

**"I'm up, I'm up..."**

**"And I don't know where April, Donny, or Sapphire are. So all of them left without bothering to wake us up."**

**"Ok. What's your point?"**

**"My point is that everybody is lost and we don't know where April, Donny, or Sapphire is!"**

**"Isn't that the same thing as being lost?"**

**"Alright, alright fine. Everybody is lost. And we're lost!"**

**"Oh, ok. Goodnight. Wake me when it's morning..."**

**"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR..."**

**"What was that? Mikey, Mikey, wake up!" Raph said.**

**"Now what? Can't I sleep in peace?"**

**"Did you hear that growl?"**

**"No..."**

**"I heard something..."**

**"GGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR..."**

**"There it is again!" Raph said.**

**"Your dreaming! Which is what I want to do right now!" Mikey complained.**

**"There's something out there! We have to go! Now!"**

**"In the morning!"**

**"NO! NOW!"**

**"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"**

**"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**


	19. The Beast

**_Chapter 19_**

**"WHAT IS THAT THING!" Mikey yelled running as fast as he could.**

**"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!" Raph was running right behind Mikey.**

**"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead..."**

**"SHUT UP!"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"SHUT-UP-AND-RUN!"**

**"OH, OK!"**

**"MIKEY! LOOK!"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"LOOK! IN FRONT OF YOU!"**

**"HUH? AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**CRASH!**

**"April? What are you doing here?" Mikey asked.**

**"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Didn't Sapphire tell you all to wait for me?" April asked.**

**"Ummmm...no."**

**"No, she didn't." Raph said.**

**"Why not?" April asked again.**

**"When we woke up, Sapphire, Donny, Leo, Master Splinter, Casey, or you were there and we decided to look for you guys, but then what happened was that I heard something, then something poped out of the bushes and Mikey and I ran for our ever-livin' lives!"**

**"Wait a minute...first Leo was lost. Casey went to go find him and he got lost, Leo came back. He and Master Splinter went to go look for Casey. They still havn't come back, yet. So I went to go look for all three of them. I thold Sapphire to wake you, Mikey, and Donny up and tell them that all four of you had to stay there until I got back. Then you guys wake up and she and Donny are gone! She probably woke up Donny and ran away."**

**"This is gonna be hard..." Mikey said.**

**"GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR..."**

**"I hear that growling again..." Raph looked all around.**


	20. The TigerThing

**_Chapter 20_**

**"You hear what again?" April asked.**

**"That thing that was chasing us!" Raph yelled.**

**"What was chasing you?"**

**"A thing!"**

**"A thing? Does this thing have a name, by any chance?"**

**"IT'S A THING, OK? A-THING!"**

**"RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

**"THERE IT IS! I WANT MY DADDY!" Mikey ran off.**

**"What was that all about?" April was staring at Mikey running away. Raph was staring at the thing and tapped April on the should. "What?" she looked up.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed and ran after Mikey even though they couldn't see him anymore.**

**"WHAT IS THAT THING?" April asked.**

**"I TOLD YOU ALREADY! IT'S A THING! HAVN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING, WOMAN?" Raph yelled.**

**"IT HAS TO HAVE A NAME! IT'S AN ANIMAL, RIGHT?"**

**"YEAH!"**

**"THEN..."**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T STOP! KEEP RUNNING!"**

**"Wait...it's a tiger!"**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S A TIGER-THING!" Raph ran off again.**

**"Oh boy..." April watched him leave.**


	21. All Together Again

**_Chapter 21_**

**"APRIL! COME ON!" Raph yelled.**

**"IT'S JUST A TIGER! AND BESIDES, IT LEFT!" April yelled back.**

**"Oh." Raph walked back to April. "Hi."**

**"Don't give me that! Now where gonna have to find Mikey! I mean, this is perfect! Donny, and Sapphire are missing, Casey's missing, Leo and Master Splinter are missing, and now Mikey's missing!"**

**"That's not good..."**

**"No, it's not! We need to find them and then we're going down to the lair!"**

**"Ok!"**

**"MIKEY!" April yelled pissed.**

**"Mikey!" Raph looked under a bench. (Don't ask me why.)**

**"Yeah?" Mikey was eating ice cream.**

**"MIKEY! What are you doing?" April asked.**

**"I got hungry..."**

**"I thought you were running away from the tiger."**

**"Is that what it was? Wow. Raph was scared of a tiger! Ha, ha!"**

**"Shut-the-shell-up!" Raph said through grided teeth.**

**"Shuting up." Mikey replied.**

**"Now, we need to find Master Splinter, Leo, Casey, Donny, and Sapphire!" April sighed. "I wish I never came here..."**

**"Awwww...you love us and you know it!" Mikey said in a babyish voice.**

**April gave him a big death glare.**

**"And now...I'm going to shut up." **


	22. Casey's Found

**_Chapter 22_**

**At Leo and Master Splinter...**

**"Where is Casey?" Leo groned.**

**"I do not know! What are you asking me?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"Because your the only one here..."**

**"I guess that explains it."**

**"Where is heeeeeee..."**

**"I do not know. But sitting and waiting for him, will not solve anything at all."**

**"But sitting and waiting is what I do best..."**

**"Let us go and find him..."**

**"Fine..."**

**"Casey!"**

**"Casey!"**

**"CASEY!"**

**"Master Splinter..."**

**"Sorry."**

**"Whoa."**

**"Casey!"**

**"There he is!"**

**"HI!" Casey yelled.**

**"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Master Splinter yelled.**

**"Master Splinter! Calm down..." Leo said.**

**"No! I will not calm down! Donatello and Sapphire ran a way! Miss.O'Neil, Raphael, and Michalangelo are lost, while us three are lost as well!"**

**"We are?"**

**"Yes, did I not mention that?"**

**"HOW COULD WE BE LOST?"**


	23. The End

**_Chapter 23_**

**"Donny, we're lost aren't we?" I asked.**

**"You were the one who was trying to bring us someplace." Donny said.**

**"Your leading."**

**"I knew that."**

**"We're lost."**

**"Now, I wouldn't use the term lost..."**

**"Then what would you ues?"**

**"...Lost."**

**"Ohhhh...I would've never thought of that one..."**

**"Shut up."**

**"Donny! I don't want to be lost!"**

**"No kidding. I don't want to either!"**

**"Then get us out of here!"**

**"Like I can!"**

**"Why can't you?"**

**"I told you! We're lost!"**

**"No, I told you that we're lost."**

**"Fine. Fine! You said that we were lost! But that fact iswe're lost!"**

**"I know that! I'm the one who said it!"**

**"No, no! Wait! I think I see someone..."**

**"Who?"**

**"Hey, look! There is Sapphire and Donatello!" Master Splinter said to Leo and Casey.**

**"No, wait! I see people behind us, and infront of us.**

**(April, Raph, and Mikey were behind us, and the other three were ahead of us.) "Hey! There's Sapphire, and Donny!" April yelled.**

**Soon Master Splinter, Casey, Leo, April, Raph, and Mikey all ran up to Donny and me. So we decided to go home since we all found eachother again and nobody thought I was evil or anything like that. The End.**


End file.
